Recuerdos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Aunque todo el mundo piense lo contrario, Severus no disfruta de su posición como director de Hogwarts. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics


**RECUERDOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

Severus Snape, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, observa el Gran Comedor desde su privilegiada posición en la mesa de los profesores. En otro tiempo, el hombre perfectamente podría haber disfrutado del silencio reinante, pero dadas las circunstancias lo encuentra de lo más desagradable. Los estudiantes, antes bulliciosos y despreocupados, ahora lucen cariacontecidos y asustados. A su derecha, Alecto Carrow está muy satisfecha. Y no es pera menos, pues tanto mutismo se debe básicamente a las medidas que se han impuesto en el colegio después de la llegada de ella y su hermano. Severus finge estar de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero en mente tiene unas idaes muy distintas, destinadas a cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Albus Dumbledore poco antes de que éste muriera: debe cuidar de los estudiantes.

Los ojos de Severus se deslizan hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Hay algunas ausencias notables. Harry Potter ha demostrado ser un poco más inteligente de lo que él se pensaba y no ha vuelto a la escuela. Severus sabe que está inmerso en una misión muy importante y supone que ha arrastrado a Granger y a Weasley con él y, aunque no confía ni un poco en sus posibilidades de obtener éxito, al menos no tiene que preocuparse de ellos. Por el momento.

Longbottom y compañía son distintos. Desde principios de curso no han dejado de causar problemas y a Severus se le están agotando las ideas. Sabe que a los Carrow se les pasará la mano más tarde o más temprano y no sabe qué hacer para evitarlo. Le sorprende enormemente que sea precisamente Longbottom el encargado de encabezar la resistencia en Hogwarts porque el chico siempre ha sido un desastroso manojo de nervios, pero ciertamente ha demostrado tener una buena dosis de valor corriendo por sus venas. Severus lo observa con detenimiento y finge desinterés cuando el chico alza la vista y le mantiene la mirada durante unos segundos.

El director escucha un carraspeo procedente de algún lugar a su izquierda. Es la profesora McGonagall, sentada dos sitios más allá. La mujer no disimula todo el desprecio que siente por él y Severus siente un escalofrío subiéndole por la espina dorsal. Sin duda debe estar pensando que no trama nada bueno al mirar a Longbottom y se está conteniendo para no lanzarle una maldición. A Severus le gustaría poder explicarle la verdad, contar con el apoyo sincero de al menos una persona en todo el colegio, pero sabe que no es posible. No debe correr riesgos de ninguna clase porque haciéndolo pondría en peligro a su confidente y a sí mismo. Y, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, le duele.

No puede evitar acordarse de lo ocurrido el año anterior por esas fechas. Severus siempre ha sido un hombre austero, serio y muy poco dado a las celebraciones, pero Dumbledore insistió y su pupilo no pudo negarse. _"Vamos, Severus. Será mi última oportunidad para asistir a tu cumpleaños". _Severus quiso gritarle porque pronunció esas palabras con suma tranquilidad, incluso con cierto aire divertido, pero en lugar de eso aceptó celebrar aquella fiesta. Todo el personal de Hogwarts se dio cita en la sala de profesores y juntos disfrutaron de un tentempié y unas cuantas copas del mejor hidromiel del mundo mágico. Y aunque Severus aceptó a regañadientes, se divirtió.

Un año más tarde, el hombre no espera fiesta alguna. Todos sus colegas le desprecian y únicamente mantienen las formas porque le creen un traidor y temen por su seguridad y la de los alumnos. Severus hace rechinar los dientes y se da cuenta de que no puede aguantar allí durante más tiempo. Sin hacer ni un solo comentario, se pone en pie y se dirige a su despacho. Allí al menos estará solo, sin recibir miradas de odio y sin tener que ver cómo sus estudiantes se converten poco a poco en meras sombras de sí mismos.

Una vez a salvo en la soledad de sus estancias privadas, Severus se apoya en la puerta cerrada y llena los pulmones de aire. Tiene treinta y ocho años. Treinta y ocho años cargados de miserias, dolor y centenares de errores cometidos. Treinta y ocho años que no podrá recuperar jamás y que cambiaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de deprimirse en tan señalado día, recorre lentamente su habitación y deja la mente en blanco. Le resulta muy fácil hacerlo después de tantos años blindando sus recuerdos para Voldemort. Y para Dumbledore. Agita la cabeza cuando recuerda al viejo director porque no quiere pensar en él, en cómo tuvo que matarlo y en cómo se sintió después.

En cómo se siente ahora.

-Maldito viejo.

Masculla entre dientes mientras se retira la túnica negra y se prepara para darse un buen baño. Sabe que el cuadro de Dumbledore le espera en el despacho de dirección para felicitarle el cumpleaños, pero Severus no piensa ir allí. No quiere verle, ni a él ni a nadie. Sólo quiere estar solo y olvidarse de todo. Del pasado, del presente y del futuro.

**FIN**


End file.
